The Rise And Fall
by hyuuga fighter
Summary: Five kids come from the village hidden in the mist to train in Konoha. little do they know they will have the fight of their lives when a certain Orochimaru comes into play. Will they escape, or will they fall upon his powers? GaaraxOC HinataxOC ETC.
1. prologue

**Hyuuga-Fighter : **Hello people of this world…Lol sorry just kidding that was my idiotic sister BokuraNoLoveStyle…she is the one that writes Ouran High School stories. So this story was based on a dream I had , and so my character and my sister's character will be in this. Yeah…don't ask lol. And though she annoys me, I'm going to give my sister wonderful scenes because she hearts the Gaara of the deserrt. Yeah…why she likes him….well she has a twisted mind obviously….Anyways.

**BokuraNoLoveStyle:** EXCUSE ME?! …. Wait… nope can't argue with that… (runs off with Gaara)

**Hyuuga-Fighter:**Alright so here is your disclaimer…I …repeat this…I do NOT own Naruto…I apologize….

* * *

**The Rise And Fall**

There on the dirt road, walked five silhouettes. In the distance you could tell one was a female , while the others were …well obviously male. Most of the men wore black pants with fishnet top…of course there was a black tank top over that. It was simple and of course they really didn't have much style, but one male stood out. His name was Imari and he wore a skin tight green tee-shirt with a black padded vest. On his hips hung a belt with pouches and black pants that ended when his sandals began. His mist village headband covered his left hazel iris and his dark brown bangs flowed over the band.

"Salene….I'm huuunnnggrrryyyy….." Imari gave a pout and slouched over.

"Would you shut up! I'll friggin' chop you into pieces if you don't!" Salene continued to walk forward, closing her sapphire eyes and allowing her short crimson hair to flow in the wind. Her flame tinted chakrams were well seen placed on her brown dress that had slits in the sides. Each side from the hip upwards was tied , where you could see fish net and her under armour that stopped before her knees. Her arms were wrapped in white bandage and sandals with that same bandage wrapped on the top of her shoes. To finish it off her mist village headband graced its presence around her neck.

"Actually I'm kinda hungry too…." Cremono ,the only blonde-haired one claimed.

"FINE! If you want some food , I suggest we get going there should be a town not too far from here…you know the one we are trying to get to!" Salene stopped in her tracks looking at the four.

"Wait , we are trying to get somewhere?" One of the black haired twins asked.

Everyone did a little anime fall , with sweat drops on each head.

"What???!!! I thought we were just going on a little walk!"

"Ugh, it's useless….let's just keep going we will be there in a few…cross that one minute." She stopped as she looked at the leaf village and all of the buildings.

"FOOOOOOOODDDDD!!!!!!" All four of them ran into the village. Not a single care in the world.

"WAIT! Oi…idiots I swear…." Salene slowly followed the tracks of the others and felt the presence of ninjas walk by which caused her to stop watching her brother and his friends gorge themselves with ramen. She looked behind and watched as three sand ninjas continued their way down the road. One was a young female with blonde hair spiking out and a large fan on her back. One of the guys had what looked like a puppet tied to his back and a black hood to cover his head. The one that caught the most attention for Salene was the red haired male with a gourd on his back. She let herself turn her attention back to her brother as she heard a more please.

"HEY! That's…OH MY GOD! You've had eight bowls already! IMARI! We aren't rich!" She watched as the cook handed him another bowl. Once he set it down she took it for herself and began to eat.

"Hey…that was mine…."

"Wah…you've had eight things…now I suggest you pay the man his money before we are run out of this town." She slurped up her ramen , ignoring the bantering of her brother and his friends. Next thing she knew she was alone, no money on the table. "……I-MAR-I!!!!" When she didn't see any sign of him coming back she let her head hit the table. "I'm gonna kill 'em …." She took out their credit card and handed it to the man that sat waiting. Soon he was back with the receipt and she thankfully took the card and headed off towards the school.

"Hey sis, finally joining us I see!" Imari laughed with his friends.

Soon a throbbing began on her head as she marched off , ignoring the meaningless words coming from who knows where.

"I think she is mad…what about you guys?" Imari looked towards his accomplices. He watched as they all nodded their head.

"You should just leave it all alone." Kano , the only twin that was actually silent, claimed.

"Yeah, you're right…" he jumped as the sound of a door slamming was heard. He quickly took his seat next to Kano as the others quickly sat up straight in their seats. Imari took a glance over to Salene and saw her staring at a red haired boy that was seated an aisle next to her.

"Alright class. It seems we have five new students here. Now since I do not know their abilities , but I assume they are highly skilled since the mist village sent them, they will go ahead and be placed in a group. I will name these few new groups off…everyone else stays the same. In group four we have Imari Takeru , Sasuke Uchiha, and Hinata Hyuuga. Group ten we have Salene Takeru, Naruto Uzumaki, and Kiba Inuzuka. The others can form their own group upon the request of the Mist Hokage, you will be group twenty-four. Groups will meet here at different times. Now get to know one another and one another skills and before you leave make sure you check what times you are scheduled." After the sensei left , the noise of chairs moving and feet hitting the floor was heard.

Imari soon walked up to his sister with a small smirk on his face. "Already got your eyes on somebody eh?" He crossed his arms and let out a few chuckles at the reddening face of his beloved older sibling.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She said, looking away from her brother.

"Uh huh…so then…" he grabbed her face and twisted it toward the red head boy he saw earlier, "….he is nothing? And you just enjoy staring at him?"

She slapped his hand away, and went off toward two other guys that were calling for her. "Later, idiot…try not to eat your partners out of house and home…" She gave him a small smile and left Imari.

Imari shook his head and looked around for his partners. Soon he found a blushing girl with short black hair standing next to him. He gave a little jump as he finally took notice of the girl that was playing with her fingers in a nervous kind of way.

"Hi, um, you must be ,um, Imari...I'm sorry if I startled you."

He laughed as he scratched the back of his head. "Haha don't worry about it. Are you Hinata?"

She gave a slight nod and he smiled. "Well, then Hinata, I say let's find Sasuke and get to know one another, neh?"

She gave another nod and pointed towards a spiky black haired boy that sat , fingers crossed , and his hands hiding his mouth as he watched others from afar. "Well. It seems we have a loner on our hands….let's change that shall we?"She gave another nod and followed Imari towards Sasuke.

"If you get in my way…you will die you got that?"

"My, my, we REALLY got a loner on our hands huh Hinata?" Imari laughed, his hands on his hips.

"Um…"

"Sasuke, is it? Well, I hate to break it to ya, but we are a team, we go down together and we win together, that's how it works. So if you get in our way and try to do things yourself …well you'll be the one dead, and not by our hands. But , in fact, by the enemies. You can't expect to win every time by yourself can you?"

"Hn. Whatever."

"Good, we got that straightened out! So shall we see what kind of abilities we have?"

Hinata gave another nod and Sasuke just closed his eyes and stood up. Imari led the others outside and into the forest, before they left they made sure to check what time to meet their new sensei and much to their displeasure they got to meet at six in the morning.

Meanwhile, back at the academy, Salene was greeting herself to her partners. She looked towards Kiba who was now introducing himself and gave a little squeal of excitement.

"Aww, he's so kawaii!"

"Well, thanks I guess?"

"C'mere little doggie!"

Kiba's dog gave a little bark and ran to Salene. He licked her face and Salene Gave soft giggles at the contact.

Kiba blushed , embarrassed. "Uh, that's Akamaru. He helps out a lot in battle. Me and him fight together all the time."

"Heehee, he's so adorable!!"

Akamaru gave one last lick and ran back into Kiba's arms.

"And I'm going to say that you're Naruto?"

The blonde gave a nod and smiled . "That's me! I'm going to be the next Hokage….Believe it!"

"Shuddup Naruto," Kiba exclaimed , rolling his eyes.

"…Um anyways…."

"Let's just go, c'mon oh wonderful next Hokage…." Kiba left and took the lead out toward the forest. Before she left last she made sure to see what time they were going to meet.

'_Sixt thirty in the morning!!!!'

* * *

_

**Hyuuga-Fighter**: So that is the end of this chapter … yep the plot and all that good stuff will be coming up soon don't worry. This is just like a prologue in a way. So review and let me know what you think!


	2. New sensei for group 4

**Reno:** Yo! What's up chocobo heads and babes?

**Hyuuga-Fighter: **BOKURA! Why is Reno here?!

**Bokura:** Sorry….sorry…I took him and Cloud from Midgar and brought 'em here and he somehow got loose.

**Hyuuga:** XD Why did you have to get them?! You know what… I don't want to know…just get him out….and by the way where is Gaara? You stole him from me remember?

**Bokura:** Well duh I remember…he's …um…do you really want to know?

**Hyuuga: **……….

(Bokura runs off with Reno and meanwhile you see Gaara in the kitchen grabbing two cones of ice cream---one for him and one for Bokura.)

**Hyuuga: **Meanwhile….I do not own Naruto, yeah so get over it.

* * *

**The Rise And Fall**

Later that night in one of the two hotels that was reserved for the Genin that were soon to become Chunin. It was the same with the other hotel as well. Imari walked around looking at his new surroundings and checking to see if his sister was in the same hotel. Finally he gave up and went to the desk to ask the manager if a Salene Takeru was present. Of course, because of his luck she wasn't. He let a small smirk escape as he noticed his other friends were in the same hotel and just a few doors down from his room.

"What are you doing idiot?"

Imari stopped and looked at his new found partner. 'oh, uh , just checking to see if my sister was in here."

"Don't you think you should be getting to bed? I'm not going to be held back because of your stupidity."

"uh…right, sorry Sasuke. Hehheh….I'm going right now."

"Good."

Imari stood in shock as he watched Sasuke walk off towards outside. '_Geez…he tells me to go to bed! What a flippin' hypocrite!' _Imari kept bickering to himself as he went towards the stairs and up to his , Hinata's, and Sasuke's bedroom.

Salene made her way into her new room that was shared with her new teammates. As soon as she saw the bed she flopped down and embraced the wonderful softness. A sigh escaped her lips as she closed her eyes.

"Worn out much?" Kiba asked laughing and giving Akamaru some food.

"Haha…yeah, after walking the whole time with my brother and his friends it gets pretty tiring…speaking of which…" She got up and headed out towards the main lobby. "Be right back." She closed the door behind her and went off to ask the manager if her brother was in this hotel or the next. When she asked she found out her brother and his friends were not in this one. _'Oh well, at least I don't have them here to pester me about food.'_

She turned to head back to her room and when she opened her door she quickly shut it and ran off towards who knows where. '_I just…saw…Kiba….nude….AH KILL ME NOW!'_ Her face was the color of a cherry by the time she reached the opening to the roof. "Finally, some fresh air….ugh, how am I going to deal with this?" She went forward, looking at the ground as she sat upon the wooden tiles.

"What are you doing here…." She looked up at the young red head from earlier and saw his daggered stare right towards her.

"Um..just getting fresh air….wait…what are you doing up here?" She tried to ignore the burning in her cheeks as she stared at him eye to eye.

"….Hn."

He left and went back to the edge of the roof and sat down. "Leave."

"…excuse me?"

"Leave."

"….whatever. Good luck with whatever is going through that mind of yours and let me know if you need help with it. Later." She turned and left and went back to her room and opened the door to see Naruto now changing. "MY LORD DO YOU GUYS NOT KNOW HOW TO WEAR CLOTHES!!!!!!!!!"

**The following day**

At six o' clock in the wonderful morning….yeah right….groups made their way towards the academy where they were to meet their new sensei's. Imari trudged the whole way, yawning profusely, and Sasuke kept giving him looks that just claimed he was an idiot.

"What?!" Imari yelled looking at Sasuke.

"Didn't I tell you to get to bed earlier?"

"Yeah, and I did. I can't help the fact I'm not a morning person!"

"Tch." He opened up the academy doors where they saw Salene's group.

"He-hey big sis'! What're you doin' here?"

"Figured we'd be early….heard it took forever for Naruto here to wake up."

"Heh. Figures. What a loser." Sasuke piped in from behind.

Naruto…well…Naruto just sat snoring his head off.

The door slammed open and a man with a black mask covering his bottom half of his face stood, reading a book, and finally glanced at the two groups. "Well, well it seems we have early birds today. Which one of you is the Imari, Sasuke, and Hinata group?"

"Right here sensei."

"Good. I was afraid I was going to have that sleepy-head for my student. Come.." He left and the rest of the group followed. Imari gave a wave and left , closing the door behind him.

* * *

**Hyuuga:**Alright so it'll get more progressive here soon…I hope so review and it'll help me continue! 


	3. Plan

**Bokura:**Hyuuga…have you seen L anywhere? He told me he was going to go find Kira or someone and umm he hasn't been back since.

**Hyuuga:** Um…is he the guy with black hair and what looks like eyeliner under his eyes?

**(Bokura nods)**

**Hyuuga:** Oh…he's in the kitchen freaking out …I think he had too much coffee….

(Next thing you know L is running out of the kitchen , arms in the air, and he is frantically screaming something like he has seen a shinigami.)

**Hyuuga:** Speaking of which….tada I found him..

**Bokura:** Oh my…(goes to chase after L who is now running back towards her room.)

**Hyuuga:** Uh…meanwhile…I do not own Naruto and never will….enjoy

* * *

**The Rise And Fall**

Kakashi sat down upon a disposed log that lie on the forest ground. The wind swept his grey hair back and he let out a sigh…."Okay…I guess we could start by getting to know one another…Um let's start with you…"He pointed to Imari and relaxed his body.

"Uh…me?"Imari questioned , pointing a finger towards his face.

"Yes you….now what's your weakness, your worst enemy, what do you like, what do you hate? Tell us things like that."

"Well….Let me see. My name is Imari…nice to meet ya. My weakness…heh don't have one.I don't really have an enemy…though Sasuke is climbing onto my list. I like food and fighting…messing with my sister is fun too. And I don't hate really anything, but like I said Sasuke is getting there. "

"Uh right….well since he is hating you Sasuke…why don't you explain yourself."

"I hate one person and it is my duty to kill this person. That is all you need to know about me."

"………..Uh, Hinata let us try you shall we?"

She sat up straight and started to fumble with her fingers. "Um…well, my name is Hinata Hyuga…I like someone…and I want to become really strong and protect this person...and oh my. I can't say I really hate anything or anyone."

"So your weakness must be kindness…Well then team let's go train."

**Meanwhile**

"Ugh! Where is he? How could he be an hour late?! AN HOUR I TELL YOU!" Kiba asked , Akamaru barking in agreement.

"I have no idea…but all I know is I could have slept for another good hour if it was going to be like this…." Salene claimed in agreement as she laid her head upon her desk. She instantly jumped up when the doors slammed open and a long white haired older man walked in.

"ABOUT TIME!" All three of them yelled as the man took of his smile and it was replaced with one of those 'oh crap' kind of looks.

"Oh…heheh you see I uh….forgot to set my alarm clock?"

"Right…" Salene stood rolling her eyes and walked over next to Kiba, Naruto following her footsteps.

"So are we going to train now or what? The exams aren't too far off."Kiba questioned, arms crossed.

"Alright then, you want training? I'll give you some of the best training you've ever had…but we gotta be done by five. Haha I got me a date with some babes tonight."

"We'll see about that you pervert!" Naruto cackled to himself.

**Meanwhile in the forest**

An older Sasuke look alike, with red shining eyes, and a black cloak was leading what looked to be some type of organization.

"Lets take out the genin first and work our way up to the chunin then the rest will be a snap." An older man with slicked back , white hair said. He was carrying what looked to be a sithe with two extra blades added on.

"Hidan that's a good plan, but we should probably take out the Hokage first…don't you think?" What looked to be a man in his early twenties, if even that, with red , short hair asked as he jumped to another branch.

"Sasori the hokage is dying by orochimaru remember?" The leader claimed matter-of-factly.

"…oh, right."

"Alright then. It's settled, we attack the weakest group the Genin, then the Chunin, and then anyone else who decides to stand in our way. Got it?"

"RIGHT!"

"Right. Then we attack at midnight. Let's go."

**Later that night…after training**

"So…who is this person you need to kill?" Imari asked, a can of Coca-Cola in his hand as he sat down on Sasuke's bed.

"If I told you it was you would you leave me alone?" He shot back lazily.

"Hmm…nope can't say I would…I think that would cause me to become more annoying."

"Tch. Figures. Look, don't worry about it alright."

"Sorry no can do. Now you could tell me and that will cause me to leave you alone sooner , or you get me to pester you the longer you take."

"…fine. If you must know, I want to kill my brother."

"Really now…why's that."

"……curiosity killed the cat you know."

"Really now. Good thing I'm not a cat. So tell me…."

"He killed everyone in my clan and left me the only one alive. I was destined to kill him and so I will and none of you will get in my way."

"……wow. I'm sorry to hear that dude. Well, if you feel revenge is the best way and taking his life will make you happy, then who am I to stop you. Just make sure that's what you want, ya know?" He got off Sasuke's bed and slowly made his way towards the restroom. "I'm going to wash up, let me know if anyone needs anything."

"Yeah….like anything is going to happen around here…."

**Back with Group Ten**

The group trudged out of the forest for the final time that night. Scratches wove all over their bodies and dirt was covering them from head to toe.

"So…tired…" Naruto said, his body slouched.

"Who knew that old man could train us like that…."Salene said moving her arms in a circle to make them relax.

"Well, I say that a nice bath is in order….don't you Akamaru?"

"Bark!"

All of a sudden Salene stopped in mid-track as she felt somebody approach. Quickly she felt a man holding her arms down, she didn't even have enough time to move. The man had what looked to be a venus flytrap around his head. He slowly licked her cheek and a sly smile crossed his half colored features. "They say I can have a feast tonight….it seems I have found my appetizers…."

* * *

**Hyuuga:** So yeah a cliffhanger…and you know I haven't had any reviews yet! It saddens me people….really…it does. 


End file.
